Apple Rabbits
by randomfics
Summary: Hokenshitsu No Shinigami: The apple rabbits were a bit misshapen, and there were specks of what looked like dried blood.


The tall, white haired, golden-eyed, demonic owner of the School Infirmary was not having a good day today. Well, not even a good day- it hadn't been even a good week. Byouma were popping up like dandelions- and they were just as hard to get rid of. At least Fuji was watching the infirmary. Everything would be fine with, right?

Slowly he slid open the door to the infirmary, peeking inside discreetly, in perhaps the first ounce of common sense he had ever shown about people he'd ever displayed. Of course, it had taken a very nasty bruise from Kaburagi to convince him not to come up on people from behind.

The infirmary was disappointingly empty except for a bored Fuji reading manga, wearing the nurse coat and flopped stomach down on one of the beds. "Hello Fuji-kun."

"Oh, you're back. Perfect, I'm going to take a nap now."

Fuji closed the book, carelessly placing it alongside the ever-growing stack of manga.

Hades nodded, quietly taking a seat at the desk, and starting to work on paperwork. The desk wavered before his eyes, and blinking, he shook his head fuzzily. Now was not a good time to sleep. What if someone came in that needed help? He'd be shirking his duties!

His body however told him in no uncertain terms that he'd been up far too long, and winning the silent argument just like it always did, went to sleep.

The bell tolled for lunch, and teenage boy stood, gathering together the various manga that he was going to take to his friend. "Ah, Ashibata-kun! Are you going to the infirmary?"

He smiled as he turned to face the buxom young woman. "Kaburagi-san! I am, along with eating lunch there- after all, Fuji asked me to bring him his lunch today."

"Really?"

"Apparently if he leaves it in his locker it gets sabotaged by the girls trying to stuff food in it." Ashibata laughed nervously as he remembered the one time Fuji had left his lunch in his locker- the resulting mess took three janitors to completely clean it all up.

As he spoke, he opened the door to the infirmary to find Hades slumped over a desk, with Fuji staring at him with an uncomprehending look on his face. "I think he's dead."

"WHAT?" Kunieda dashed to Hades side, frantically grabbing him by the shoulders.

Ashibata managed to save Hades from whip-lash as he shouted, "Wait! I-I think he's jut sleeping."

Kaburagi carefully stuck her hand in front of Hades mouth, feeling the air whoosh past. "You're right…"

"Here, how about we get him to one of the beds so that way he doesn't get stiff?" Ashibata suggested.

Kaburagi nodded firmly, and easily hoisted the larger man into her arms to march over to a bed. "Fuji, which one is the softest bed, you know well, don't you?"

The lazy boy twitched, before pointing at the bed across from him. "That one is softer, but it doesn't have a shelf for me to put all my stuff on it."

Kaburagi quickly got Hades into the bed, and paused- "Do you think we should take off his shoes?"

The guys looked at each other, before Ashibata quickly stated, "I'm certain he doesn't mind it."

The woman nodded slowly, before perking up. "Oh, apple rabbits! We should make apple rabbits for Hades-sensei!"

The guys exchanged glances, remembering what Kaburagi's last attempt at cooking had ended up being- coal. It was supposed to be chocolate, but it was coal. "I-I don't know Kaburagi-san. Does he even have any apples..."

Ashibata's weak attempt at dissuasion died an early death as Kaburagi threw open the small refrigerator. Apples lined the shelves, with little sticky notes on when he had bought them, and when they would go bad.

Silence filled the room, as the boys and Kaburagi simply looked at each other. Mimisaka scoffed suddenly, crossing his arms. "There's no way I'm going to do something as stupid as apple rabbits for a guy."

"Art sucks." Fuji stated calmly, legs crossing on top of his bed. Ashibata found himself on the receiving end of Kaburagi's pleading eyes.

"I-I don't know how to make apple rabbits." He admitted quietly, before blinking suddenly, as the sudden thought hit him. "Wait- what about Hanamaki-san? She may know."

A whirlwind passed by him, as Kaburagi went dashing out into the hallway. Ashibata timidly approached the desk, looking for a knife to start peeling the apples.

Hades slowly opened his eyes to a dark room, as the sun slowly set outside. Blinking, he sat up, wondering what he was going in one of his own beds, when a flutter of paper caught his eye.

With ever widening eyes he stared at the large plate of apple rabbits. They didn't look very good- more then one was misshapen, there were a few of them that had specks of what looked like dried blood, several band-aid wrappers could be see in the trash can, mashed apple pulp managed to splatter against the ceiling, and in total, there was only a small section that managed to be completely perfect.

The sheet on top however…

"Sensei, you seemed really tired today, so we took care of everything. Hope you had a good rest!"

The rest of the sheet was filled with little quips from each of the students- Fuji's "Don't fall asleep and make me stay up idiot", Ashibata's reminder "Please make sure you rest properly sensei!", Kaburagi's flustered note "Please feel better soon!", Hanamaki's clear writing "Thank you so much for helping me several times Sensei".

Quietly he placed the sheet to one side, and reached towards the apple rabbits.

They were delicious.

Just a little bit salty, but that was all because of him. That was all. But- head bowed, Hades munched on the apple rabbits. They were still the most delicious meal he had ever eaten.

* * *

a/n: This series need more love- seriously.


End file.
